More than his son
by hiddenkindzero
Summary: Zero has a different life. He goes through things most people would only see in their nightmares, and only if they were fucked up enough to dream of it. Not to mention, he's not exactly villain potential. With his only purpose being to infiltrate UA And kill All Might, he finds that it's pretty hard to hurt people for no reason. Rated :T-M for some gore and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Getting his brains blown out wasn't the funnest experience. Though he couldn't complain. He had felt no pain, and remembered nearly nothing of the incident, which was a good thing because if he did, he would remember the high he felt, and the dizzyness and the way all his cells thought he was dead, when he in fact wasn't. He would also remember the feeling of every organ shutting down. Not that he didn't know how it felt. It happened quite often, but he had come to learn that organ failure felt different depending on the organ.

He looked down at his hand in annoyance. His middle finger was twitching, and he couldn't control the muscles in the same hand. His left hand, which was his dominant one.

He scratched his bare chest, and adjusted his pants. He got up and used the bathroom, not bothering to shower because he knew he'd have to take one later anyway. He changed his boxers and but on some sweatpants. Looking up at his wall, he could see clearly the poster of All Might, the best hero ever. A red X was smirred over his face, leaving only his mouth untouched.

The poster gave him nightmares sometimes. He would dream of fulfilling his purpose in life, killing All Might, and he would dream of being surrounded by blood, by guts, by corpses of heros who were just starting out, and corpses of heros who've fought all their lives. He dreamed of all of this.

He was six.

Sometimes he'd wake up, his voice coarse from screaming, and he'd look to his right. Where the door to leave was. Looming over him, he'd see All Might, a red X crossed over his face, leaving his blood stained smile untouched. And he'd scream. And then he would realize that it was only his quirk playing tricks on him, and he would make the figure vanish. More accurately, it was one of his quirks.

Like his father he had many quirks. Four to be exact, that he was born with. The ability to manifest and manipulate darkness and shadows. The ability to manifest and manipulate blue, schorching fire. The ability to focus and unleash his energy, and the ability to heal his or anyone else's injuries. As long as he had energy to do so. That was the quirk kept him alive. It was the quirk that allowed him to recover brain cells, which shouldn't be possible. It was the quirk that let him recover any lost functions in his body.

It was the quirk they used to torture him. Of course, he didn't know it was torture. He thought it was training. Training to kill All Might.

With a sigh, he walked to his door, and grabbed the crank. He pushed it up and around in a half circle, before pushing the handle to the center and pushing on the door. Closing the door behind him, he looked at the normal looking door knob. The door was made like that so it could lock on the outside, not the inside. It was also made with the intentions of him not being able to break out or escape , even though he absolutely could.

Why didn't he escape? Because he was six, and his father loved him, and he needed to train to kill All Might, and he believed all the lies his father fed him, because he was six, and didn't know better.

What he did know was that he was hungry, and the faster he did his morning workout, the faster he'd get fed.

"Good morning Dad" He said happily.

His father was a mysterious and weird looking man. His face was twisted in of itself, due to a hard fought battle with All Might. A story the boy had heard many times before, and tubes were plugged in all around his body.

"Good morning Zero" he said " Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. How long was I out for? Couldn't be long, cause my arm still ain't healed up fully"

"It's been a day. You've had a remarkable recovery. It was smart to wait for you to recover all of your energy before the experiment"

Zero frowned. If he had to guess, he was running on ten percent of his full energy capacity. All living things need energy to function and survive. Zeros quirk took it to a whole new level, giving him tremendous amounts of it, and great, life saving benefits.

" I should be good for tomorrow then" he said " I'll go train now"

Zeros body was not ordinary in the slightest. He had the strength to walk around barely encumbered by 450 pounds despite the fact that he was small and surprisingly scrawny, and he was proficient in his own style of fighting, which could be either lazy, or ferocious depending on who he was fighting.

His training used a combination of weights, push ups, sit ups, and a number of other things. His favorite training involved fighting the Noumus. His least favorite involved his healing quirk, but thankfully, he wouldn't have to 'train' with it until tomorrow.

* * *

The next day came with dread. He wasn't even allowed to wake up on his own accord. He was taken from his room, and spent his day getting pumped full of drugs. Steroids, adrenaline, Cocain, meth, ammonia, hell, he was forced to drink bleach, and every wound, side effect, and repercussions were healed by his quirk. After they were done with the drugs for the day, they took to mutilation. Cutting off his limbs, watching them grow back, and cutting him up again. He wasn't invincible though. They knew to step when his limbs stopped growing back immediately, and it took five minutes to regrow his forearm.

It was all for a greater good though. To kill the evilest man alive, All Might, and show everyone that heros weren't good. That was what his father told him. And he loved his father, because he was his dad, And dads don't lie to there sons, and sons do what there told, because he was six, and he didn't know better.

His father did.


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku started watching heros fight on the street when he was six. He loved heros, and of course he wanted to be one. He never thought that watching could get him into trouble though.

He had just been watching two heros fighting a man with a super strength quirk, when this hooded figure caught his eye. He had grow hair, and pale hands, and though he didn't know why, Izuku felt like following him. And he did.

It was unnatural for him to do something like that, but he was six, and wasn't quite rational or understanding of the way people worked. All he knew was that they were good people, and bad people. And that was that.

Ignorance is bliss.

Izuku followed the man to the bad side of the city, except he didn't know it was the bad side of the city. He was nervous however. Shady people walked the streets and he was becoming suddenly aware of how open and noticeable he was. He became especially aware when he turned a corner and was grabbed roughly by the collar by the person he was following.

"What are you doing?" The man grunted in a low whisper.

Izuku whimpered, and panicked. He became extremely scared and he was about to wet his pants any second.

"F-following you" he stuttered out. His wide eyes expanded, and he shrunk inside of himself.

"I got lost, a-and i w-was hoping to find my way back home I-if I just followed someone around until they brought me somewhere familiar"

The man couldn't tell if he was lieing or not. Deciding not to take chances, he grabbed Izuku by the arm and said "If you make any noise, I'll turn you into cement"

Izuku squeeked, peed himself, and tried to stop himself from crying.

The man only sighed before dragging him towards their destination.

Izuku was good with places, and remembering streets to get to places. He remembered every street he took while following the man, purely to make sure he never came close to him again. If the man let him go that is.

The man had no such intentions however, and by the time Izuku realized this, he was already on the front steps to a shady abandoned house, that looked incredibly frightening.

He screamed, cried, peed some more, and was thrown into the house faster than he could blink.

"Come on!" The man yelled as he dragged Izuku up more stairs.

Izuku found himself in a bar. A little boy with a bottle of beer in his hands looked at him curiously. A man whose body looked to be made of space looked at him with what Izuku thought as shock.

"Tomura, what the hell?" The man asked.

"He followed me here" Izuku's kidnapper said "Sensei doesn't want anyone knowing where we are, so I brought him here"

"Can I play with him!?" The boy half asked half yelled.

"No"

"Please Tomu-kun. You guys never let me outside and all I do is train. It's boring. Besides, you've scared the piss out of him. I bet he'll never come back again"

"I don't think it's a good idea" the space man said.

"I'll go ask dad"

"Wait!" Tomura shouted, but the boy was already gone.

Izuku shook uncontrollably. The two men didn't speak. They were waiting for the kid to come back, and Izuku was wondering what would become of him.

The boy came back with a smile on his face. "Dad said you could hang out with us today. Come with me and I'll get you cleaned up"

Izuku didn't move. Seeing this, the boy walked over and grabbed Izukus hand. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you. I'm Zero. Nice to meet you"

Holding Zeros hands, Izuku introduced himself, and asked where the bathroom was.

Zero didn't miss a beat. He took his new friend, his first friend, and brought him to his room. He gave Izuku some clean clothes and some privacy to change, before dragging him to his training room.

"This is where I train my quirk and body. I finished all my training for the day so we can just hang out here. My dad doesn't let me outside, so I don't know much about what's out there. You'll tell me won't you?"

Izukj didn't like the training room. There was blood on some places on the floor, and schorch marks on the walls.

"Can we go back to your room?"

Zero smiled and ran with Izuku back to his room. Closing the door behind him, Zero jumped on his bed and invited Izuku to sit with him. He was determined to make a good impression.

At first Izuku wasn't comfortable at all. As he talked about life outside, he stuttered and flinched and started muttering twice, but to his surprise, these things didn't bother Zero.

He got more comfortable, and more comfortable, and soon was asking Zero about his life.

"There's not much interesting about me. I just stay down here and train"

"What do you train for?"

"To kill All Might"

Izuku starred at Zero dumbfounded.

"My dad always goes on about how bad All Might is. He says he's pure evil and the worst human ever. That's why my dad made me to kill him. I'm gonna end him and show the world how bad he is"

"But that's not true!"

The outburst scared Zero, but he didn't argue with Izuku. Instead, he listened to everything Izuku said. All of All Mights heroics. How many people he saved, how much he does for everyone, and with each word, Zero felt more ashamed of what he said.

"I'm sorry Izuku I didn't know" he said.

Izuku only shook his head "Why would your dad tell you that stuff?"

Zero shrugged. He found it annoying actually. His father always told him what he needed to know. Why they were training, what their goal was. He had never said how All Might was bad though. And Zero had never told him that he didn't want to hurt anybody.

Its only natural right? Zero was smart enough to know that he didn't like people getting hurt because he knew what it felt like to get hurt. He had always known he had to kill All Might. And he had excepted it. That doesn't mean he wanted to do it.

"I'm sorry i upset you Izuku. I didn't mean to"

Realizing he had come out to strong Izuku apologized back. "I didn't mean to yell, it's just. Saying your going to kill All Might is crazy. The only people who want him dead are villains. And you don't seem that bad"

Zero frowned at first but the smiled. "It's probably getting late" Zero said "You need to go home soon right?"

Izuku nodded.

"Then, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

Zero become quiet and shy "Well, I don't have any friends, and while Kuro-kun is great company, I get lonely sometimes. Do you think you could visit tomorrow?"

At first Izuku didn't say anything, and Zero hurriedly said "Of course, you don't have to. Tomu-kun can be scary and my dads a little weird. It's actually better if you don't come. Forget I said anything"

"I'll think about it" Izuku said.

Zero's eyes widened and he smiled. "Thanks Izuku. Can I call you Izu-kun? Cause that's a lot easier than Izuku. And you can call me Z-kun. It's what Kuro-kun calls me"

"Sure" Izuku smiled. It was strange. He knew he was somewhere he probably shouldn't be, but Zero was really nice to him. Granted, he hadn't told Zero he had no quirk, and Zeros family were probably villains. Still, he didn't exactly have anymore good friend ever since Kacchan started looking down on him and being a jerk.

Zero led Izuku down the hall and up the metal stairs they had taken to get to Zeros room. There was a lot of rooms where Zero lived. All used for various kinds of training and all of the doors were heavy metal ones that locked on the outside. From what Izuku could tell, Zero lived underneath the weirdly placed bar. Everything was metal, and sound canceling, and the thought that no one knew Zero lived here unnerved him.

"Izu-kun"

Izuku looked at Zero quizzically. "You know you can't tell anyone we live here right"

Izuku had assumed that much. " Can I ask why?"

"If anyone finds out I'm here, then they'll call the police, and everything will be ruined. I know my dads a villain. He told me so. So if the police come, they'll get in a lot of trouble. And I'm talking about the police not my dad. He'll kill all of them, and then he'll kill you cause he knows your the one that tattled, so don't tell anyone ok. I don't want anyone getting hurt. I don't like it when people get hurt"

Izuku frowned. He was scared, and beginning to think he wasn't coming back. And he had one question for Zero.

"If you don't like hurting people, then how do you plan on killing All Might?"

He knew All Might would never die, especially by Zeros hands, but he had to wonder how Zero would even fight All Might if he didn't like hurting others.

"I don't know" in a hushed whisper Zero said "I don't even want to do it. But my dad said I have to, so I have to"

Izuku didn't ask any more questions.

Once Izuku was back in the bar, the space man, who said his name was Kurogiri, asked Izuku where he lived.

"His quirk lets him teleport people, as long as he knows the destination. Don't worry, he'll send you home in one piece."

Against better judgment, Izuku told him where he lived, and after walking through a black and purple portal, found himself on his street.

He felt lonely walking the streets alone. After spending so much time with another kid his age, it was weird being by himself again. So the next day, after telling his mom about his new friend, and getting permission to go and visit him, he visited him. And he did it again the next day. And again the next day.

After visiting so often, he became aware of the bad things in Zeros life. What Zeros training really was, what Zero actually felt inside. He became aware of how they treated Zero, and how Zero didn't know that they were abusing him, and pushing him to an unattainable goal. And because of that. He kept going. Even though it made him sick, even though it gave him nightmares, and even though it hurt to watch Zero get hurt, he still went.

Because he was lonely, and Zero was lonely.

And they were six.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero layed on the floor, stomach ripped open, and barely healing. He and Izuku were in his room, and Izuku was tending to the small cuts and bruises on his arms. In the event that Zero sustained to much big injuries along with some smaller ones, his body prioritized the more life threatening injuries first. Making smaller injuries, like cuts and sprains, heal normally, without the use of his quirk.

The boys were nine, and Izuku was way passed used to seeing these kinds of injuries. Guts and organs were a minor thing to Izuku, and blood was trivial. Still, it made him slightly nauseous to see his best friend this way. At first, Izuku would get violently sick, even faint, but after years of exposure, he was less affected, and more concerned about Zero's health.

"Z-Kun. Can you here me?"

Zero was barely conscious, and tapped his finger once. It was an old system they had developed a while ago. If Zero couldn't talk, he would tap his fingers once for yes, twice for no.

"You've been through worse. You'll pull through" Izuku said reassuringly.

Zero forced a smile, that turned to a grimace. Days like these were the worse. Though he was barely conscious, he felt all the pain, and he was suffering.

Izuku had taught him a lot of things. He taught him what was considered bad, what was considered good, and he taught him that what he went through wasn't okay. And he taught him that his father was capable of lieing. And he learned by himself that his father didn't love him.

He was tool, and he hated. Izuku taught him how to hate in a way. If it wasn't for Izuku, he wouldn't know about these things, but because he knew everything, he learned to hate.

He learned to hate his dad, and he learned to hate his training, and though it was irrational, and unwarranted, he learned to hate All Might. Not because he was bad, but because he was the reason he was born. He was born to kill All Might, and because of that, he was tortured and trained each day, to make sure that his quirks were getting better and easier to use.

His physical abilities were all they could be at his age, leaving only his healing quirk to be trained. And it was the worst thing imaginable.

"Z-kun" Izuku said " Your almost done. I'm going to be right back okay"

Zero tapped his finger twice. Izuku left anyway.

He knew Izuku would come back, but he didn't want Izuku to leave in the first place. He didn't want him to talk to the others, or get hurt by opening the wrong door.

Izuku came back, a huge grin was on his face.

"I talked to your dad"

That statement alone was enough to give Zero something similar to a heart attack.

" Relax Z. I was telling him that you were getting older, and needed to learn how to act around others. He's going to let you play with me outside, and sleep over at my house too"

Zero smiled dumbly. He was happy, estatic actually.

The next day Zero, was allowed to sit on the steps outside his house by himself. He looked at every crack in the cement. He looked at the sun, and every person that walked by.

He couldn't deny that he was nervous. He had never told Izuku about his nightmares, and he was scared he would freak out tonight. Worst of all, he was afraid of hurting Izuku.

Izuku managed to walk up to Zero unnoticed. Climbing through the railing of the stairs, he positioned himself behind Zero, before throwing himself on him, and wrapping his arms over Zeros shoulders.

"Ah!" Zero screamed. He started laughing once he realized it was Izuku, and shoved him playfully.

Somehow, Zero managed to keep the old Izuku alive. The one who bounced in his seat when he was excited. The one who ran and played outside, all the while smiling. That part of Izuku had never died. Instead, it only grew. Making Izuku more outgoing and open about himself. That didn't mean the shy nervous Izuku didn't exist. It just wasn't a thing when they were together.

"Come on Z-kun. My mom's dieing to meet you"

"Really?"

"yep." Leading Zero by the hand, they ran through the streets as they talked. "Everyone seems to think you don't exist. They think your my imaginary friend. I can't wait to see the looks on their face"

" You didn't tell anyone about my quirks right?"

" top secret information." Izuku pinched his finger together over his mouth, and slid them to the other side of his mouth "My Lymphs erm sealermn" he said with his lips closed.

Zero laughed, and the boys slowed down as they reached Izukus street. The boys weren't even sweating. It was obvious why Zero wasn't tired, but this was a new thing to Izuku.

Two years ago, Izuku got tired of watching Zero suffer alone, and started training with him. Though he didn't do any the stuff Zero had to do to train his healing quirk, he did all of the physical excersizes to a reasonable extent for his age.

He wasn't helpless, that was for sure. He wasn't even in terms of strength with Zero, but as long as Zero wasn't Useing his quirk, he could fight with him for a decent amount of time. He still lost though.

Most of Zeros strength came from his quirks. Useing his quirks, Zero was now able to walk around with 600 pounds on him without being encumbered. Without his quirks, he could lift 150 which was still phenomenal for someone his age. His strength came from his energy control quirk. It allowed him to multiply his strength by keeping it pent up, or unleash energy beams and little blue explosions by releasing different amounts of energy from his hands or feet. It was pretty fun.

Izukus mom was nicer than Zero thought. She made sure he was comfortable in their house, and even set up a little bed for him in Izukus room, which was filled with All Might merchandise. He couldn't help but tease Izuku, which earned him a quick punch on the shoulder.

Izuku could only laugh as Zero examined the blades of grass in the park they had walked to.

"Its so cool though" Zero protested at Izuku "Don't laugh at me. It's not my fault I've never seen grass before"

"It's grass thoumf" the last word was muffled as Izukus head met the dirt.

"What the hell are you doing here Deku?! This is my park"

Zero was up in a heartbeat. He grabbed Izuku and lifted him up. Chest puffed and fist clenched, he got in the blond boys face and asked "What the hell was that for? He didn't do anything to you!"

"Who the he'll are you?"

"That's what I should be asking" he growled.

"Z-kun, leave Kacchan alone, I'm ok I promise"

At the mention of Kacchan, Zero backed off. Izuku had told him plenty about Kacchan, and he knew that they used to be friends, and that Izuku needed to stand up for himself when it involved Kacchan.

Zero couldn't fix there friendship, he could only encourage Izuku to communicate with Kacchan. Which also meant telling Izuku to beat the shit out of Kacchan if he didn't listen.

Izuku got between Zero and Kacchan.

"This is my friend Zero, and we came here to play and hang out" his knees were shaking.

"Get lost" Kacchan growled.

Izuku frowned and said "The p-park doesn't belong to you Kacchan"

"I said to get lost" he yelled. Small explosions started to go off in his hands "Take you and your worthless friend somewhere else"

Zero suppresed some laughter. Izuku was way overprotective of him, and he knew he would livid at the fact that he was called worthless.

"Don't you dare make fun of him" Izuku snarled, taking Kacchan off guard.

"Or what? Your gonna start crying"

"Why are you such an ass hole!" Izuku yelled "Ever since I told you I didn't have a quirk, you've been treating me like shit. I hate it"

Surprised yet again, Kacchans anger rose "What you gonna do about it! Your a weak quirkless bitch!"

"Your an arrogant, self centered ass hole!" Izuku yelled back.

Kacchan reached out and made the air around Izuku explode. "Stop it!" He yelled.

Zero distanced himself and watched the two go through their much needed therapy.

Izuku surprised Kacchan by jumping on him. He slammed his fist into Kacchans nose and jumped back, sensing a well timed explosion. Kacchan jumped up and led with his right. He always did it, so Izuku saw it coming. Grabbing Kacchans arm and wrist, he flipped him over and drove his knee into Kacchans gut.

"Stop what?!" Izuku grunted.

"Stoo looking down on me!" Izuku was flown back by another explosion. His face was burned badly, but thanks to his training he was able to over come the pain and pin Kacchan back down.

"Your such a fucking idiot! Are you really that blind, or what?"

"What are you talking about?" Kacchan grunted. He was getting tired and old emotions were running high. He threw Izuku off of him, wiped the blood on the corner of his mouth away with his hand and starred at Izuku who was doing the same.

"I look up to you idiot" Izuku breathed "I've always looked up to you. I thought you were the coolest. Until you started acting like a dick"

"Your lieing" Kacchan said.

"He's really not" Zero said "He talks about you a lot. All the time actually"

Kacchan could only stare panting.

"Both of you come here" Zero grabbed Kacchan with little resistance, and Izuku followed Zero to the swings. The three sat there. Kacchan was silent for once. Zero healed both of their wounds quickly and left them to be alone.

After a while, they started talking again, though Zero didn't know about what. There was some laughs, some friendly punches, some hard asked apologies and a lot of forgiveness.

Kacchan joined them for dinner.

He was much more civil to Zero, and was a bit awkward in Izukus house, but it was to be expected. They hadn't hung out in a while after all.

Kacchans pride had certainly hurt him in the past, but it wasn't something that he could forget, or throw away. It also made it extremely difficult to understand that Izuku truly cared about him, and that caring was different from looking down on someone. It also made it difficult to apologize again. So he didn't. And he tried to act like he and Izuku had never hit the bump in their friendship in the first place.

Izuku didn't mind. Even though he was still slightly nervous around Kacchan, but it was better. And they were better. And they had fun.

Kacchan eventually had to leave.

Zero wasn't exactly greatful that he left, but he certainly felt more comfortable. It was nice to talk with Izuku one on one like before, and he acted less nervous. This must have been what Izuku had talked about with his dad. Getting him to be comfortable around others. Put less suspicion on him. That was why he was sleeping over and spending the day with Izuku.

It soon became time for bed. Before they were to sleep, Izuku wanted to show Zero his favorite video on the internet, starring the one and only All Might.

"I think you'll like it" Izuku said "It'll show you what All Mights all about"

Zero nodded. The chair was big enough for the two boys to share. With small tired eyes, and excited smiles, the two watched the video.

Zero felt sick.

There was so much violence, so much destruction. It reminded him of his nightmares, and he quickly started to sweat.

Then All Might appeared.

"Don't be afraid. Why? Because I have arrived" he said gallantly. He was Carrying many injured people, and he was hurt too, Zero could see it. But no one else seemed to.

He asked Izuku to turn the video off.

"What's wrong?" Izuku asked.

Zero didn't say anything. Slowly, he moved closer to his side of the chair, stretched his arms out to Izuku, curling his hands into a fist and then releasing.

Izuku immediately gave him the hug he wanted. They went to bed no questions asked.

Izukus mom Inko gave Zero a warm blanket and a cup of tea. She did the same to Izuku and whished the boys a good night.

Zeros fears were confirmed, except his nightmares came with a special gift.

Alongside the bodies, and scenes of carnage layed Izuku. He was hurt, and burnt, and no matter how hard Zero tried to heal him he couldn't. And he knew it was his fault.

All Might loomed over him. His stomach was missing, blood was flowing through his smile, and his laugh rang through out the area.

"Don't be afraid. Why? Because I have arrived" His voice became deep and raspier as he finished his sentence. Zero couldn't take it anymore.

He screamed.

Izuku jolted up, screamed when he saw the figure of All Might, and grabbed Zero into his arms when he realized that the figure was created by Zeros shadow manipulation.

Inko burst through the door, and she too screamed when she saw the horrible looking All Might, but ran to protect the boys regardless.

"Z-kun, wake up Z-kun" Izuku shook him.

Zero stopped screaming and looked at Izuku holding him. He burst into tears. He deconstructed the fake All Might all the while muttering apologizes to Izuku. Unaware of the fact that Izuku was talking to him, and that Inko was trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry Izuku, I'm so sorry" he croaked over and over again.

Eventually, Izuku was able to calm him down. Zeros realized he had soiled his blue pajamas, and asked for more, ending all his sentences in the word sorry.

By the time he had changed clothes, he was still crying.

"Come here" Inko said softly. To Izukus surprise, Zero crawled out of his arms and into Izukus mothers lap.

"Why don't you tell me about your nightmare" she said.

Zero shook his head violently "I can't"

"Why not? It's okay, we won't make fun of you. Sometimes talking about makes it better"

"If I tell you than Izuku will hate me, and you want let me play with him, and I'll be by myself again" Zero started crying harder, and rambling about being sorry.

"I won't hate you I promise" Izuku said.

"And you can come play with Izuku all you want" Inko assured him.

Zero became silent for a second.

"promise" he had said it so silently, that Inko barely heard him, but she did.

"We promise"

Zero started retelling his nightmare, the one he's had for years in graphic detail.

Inko was shocked really. She had never heard anyone depict such violent and gory details before, let alone a nine year old, and she had half a mind to call the boys parents and tell them that they shouldn't let him watch such graphic things at home that made him have these kinds of nightmares.

Izuku felt partly to blame, and apologized for showing Zero the All Might video, but Zero shook his head.

"I've always had these nightmares" he said "This was the first time you were in it though. I'm sorry Izuku"

Izuku gave him a hug, and told him he had nothing to be sorry for.

They ended up sharing a bed together. Zero fell asleep in Izukus arms, and Izuku started to think of him as a little brother. He wanted to protect him. He wanted to make all the bad dreams go away, and become Zeros hero.

The next day they spent the day together. They played at the park, joined Kacchan on his latest crusade, and ate ice cream on the couch. It was painful taking Zero home, but it had to happen eventually.

Izuku wanted so much to protect the ones he loved, but he had to come to terms with the fact that he couldn't. After all,

They were only 9.


	4. Chapter 4

Zero hopped from one foot to the other. He was wearing a tight, stuffy uniform, and he was annoyed with his brother.

Thats what he thought of Izuku as. Izuku was his brother. They had known each other for years, told each other everything, and helped each other, whether it was wanted or not. Lately, Izuku had had been coming over less often, and when he said lately, he meant for the past couple of months. About nine actually.

Izuku managed to pop out from behind him, scaring the pants off of Zero.

"Why?" Was all he could he say, as Izuku clutched his stomach laughing.

"Your so easy" Izuku cried "Alright. We should get going. We're gonna be late for the entrance exam"

The entrance exam was for U.A. The best hero academy in the country. It taught high school students how to be heros, and Zeros job was to infiltrate it, and become a student of the newly announced teacher All man he was going to kill. He was turning fourteen. He didn't know exactly when, because he was never told about his birthday, or even knew it existed until Izuku asked about it. The day they celebrated it though was the same as Izukus. It made organizing parties for Inko easier.

Zero took a deep breathe, and walked towards U.A. with Izuku.

"What have you been doing that was so important these last months?"

"I told you training"

"With who though. Why couldn't you just train with me?"

"It was special training, and I can't tell you who"

They met up with Kacchan, and after getting yelled at to call him Bakougo, Zero started to tease him about his hair, which was way too spiky and over the top.

"Fuck off. At least my hair ain't green" the comment was meant to rile up Izuku, which it did.

He punched Kacchan shoulder hard and said "Oi, at least I don't have to swear every sentence to be cool"

"Who said you were cool" Kacchan and Zero said at the same time. They fist bumped each other, and Izuku stuck his tongue out at them.

The three had become great friends, and Izuku and Kacchan had become proper rivals. There was some things that wouldn't go away, like Kacchans explosive temper, and Izukus nickname and nervous personality around others, but they worked through those things.

When Zero was eleven, he had stopped getting nightmares, which was phenomenal, but the images in his head never disappeared, and he was reminded of them every time he saw All Mights face, which was a lot. He was still nervous about people, but that was okay, cause he really only needed Izuku and Kacchan. And he was comfortable with Izukus mom which was a plus.

The question part of the the exam was boring, and Zero didn't like it, but he really shined during the physical part of it.

"There are a limited amount of villains in the city" the instructor was describing the situation and the rules of the exam. Each enemy was worth a number of points from Zero to three. The objective was to get as much points as they could. Zero figured forty five was a good number.

Zeros feet started to glow blue. He was storing energy in his feet so that he could jump straight to the center of the city, and look for as much robots as he could. He thought it was fortunate that Izuku and Kacchan were in the same exam site as him, and he had to remind himself to keep some robots for them to fight.

He was excited because this was the first time he'd be able to use his quirks to the fullest. The second the doors were open, he jetted. The ground beneath him broke as he jumped, and in one leap, he had covered a third of the way to the center of the city.

Deciding to work smarter and not harder, he used his shadow manipulation quirk to create wings for himself, and fly the rest of the way. Once high enough, he was able to see everyone.

Kacchan was fighting with fury, probably because he had never been told about Zeros quirk, and was pissed to see the power of it. Izuku on the other had was running around frantic. He couldn't find any robots to destroy and needed major help. Zero knew he couldn't interfere though. Izuku wanted to pass the exam himself, and he wouldn't except anyone's help.

Deciding he would have to act fast to get his points, Zero created five clones of himself out of darkness. They split up, and hovered over parts of the city with robots in them. His shadow manipulation had a range, but he could plenty of things when within range. Like, make black spikes come out of the ground beneath the robots.

The spikes broke the robots apart easily, earning him a quick forty five points after destroying a total of 15 robots. It was so easy that he felt it wasn't fair. Of course, not many people in their group had a quirk great at crowd control like he did, which was probably why he dealt with the robots so easily. Not only was he able to keep his distance, but he was able to destroy the robots without even being targeted.

The real Zero landed a few meters behind the other people fighting. Looking at the buildings around him, he had to wonder if they had placed any people in them. He wasn't really listening about the situation when the instructor talked, and a sudden worrying overcame him. Just to be safe, he checked the buildings.

His clones did the same.

It wasn't until the ground started to shake, that Zero took notice to what was outside. Placed in the middle of the city was the optional obstacle. A giant enemy robot that started to destroy its surroundings.

The target was worth zero points, but Zero was worried someone could get hurt, so he jumped out of the buildings window, and flew to the crowd of people running.

As he landed he heard someone scream "Somebody help!"

It was the girl with the pink hair. This morning, when they were walking on U.A.s campus, Izuku in a fit of clumsiness, fell. The girl had saved him from his embarrassment by useing her Zero Gravity quirk to make him float and set him up right.

She was lying under a chunk of rock that had landed on her lower body. Izuku was running towards the robot, but Zero couldn't tell what he was going to do, or if he would make it.

Useing his quirk, the ground beneath the robot turned to darkness, and it sank into it, stopping its movements.

To Zeros amazement, Izuku lept as high as he had into the air, pulled his fist back, and yelled "Smash!" As the robots face and body was destroyed by the force of his punch.

Zero ran to the girl, and managed to make her sink into the shadows Useing his shadow quirk, all the while lifting the rock as if it was weightless with his energy quirk. He threw the rock to the side, and picked the girl up gently.

panicked, she reached to his left and he heard a loud smacking sound as her hand met contact with Izukus face, ensuring that he didn't become a pancake as he landed on the ground.

Zero healed both of their injuries. The injuries themselves were worse than he thought. The amount of energy it took left him sweating slightly, especially Izukus. He had managed to completely crush his legs, and right arm when he fought the robot.

"Very good work" Zero turned to see a nice looking old lady behind him. She had given out candy, and had healed the other people in the groups injuries.

"Recovery girl?!" Izuku said surprised.

It was the first Zero had ever heard of her, but he smiled and said "Thanks"

"Not only does your quirk fully heal injuries, but it can be used offensively. What kind of the quirk is that?" She asked intrigued.

"Its really hard to describe" he said.

She nodded in understanding and praised him on his quirk before introducing herself.

"My name is recovery girl, I'm the nurse of U.A. I wish you all luck in getting accepted"

Izuku frowned. "Luck. I'm gonna need it" he thought.

The exams finished and the kids were sent home. It would be awhile before they got any acceptance letters.

Zero was shocked to find out that Izuku never got any points. Kacchan was livid when he saw Zero again. When he saw him, he punched him and stated that If he didn't tell him everything about his quirk this instant, he would beat the crap out of him.

Zero obliged and Kacchan cooled down.

"Four quirks" Kacchan laughed "Well, I guess you needed them to get this far. I on the other hand, only needed one"

Familier with Kacchans superiority problems, he teased " Actually, I think it just means that I have three options to beat the hell out of you with, and a way to heal you after each"

Kacchan growled, but decided not to take the bait. He was prideful, but not stupid. He still had no idea about Zeros upbringing, so he wasn't exactly aware of what Zero could do, but he still knew better than to start a fight.

There was some questions on how Izuku had been able to beat the giant robot, but he wouldn't tell, which annoyed both Zeros and Kacchan.

"I don't see why you can't tell us" Zero muttered.

"I'm sorry. You know I would if i could"

Kacchan would have none of it. He proclaimed that if Izuku didn't tell him about whatever he had, then he wouldn't acknowledge him anymore. Izuku could only say he was sorry, and Kacchan marched away angrily. He was hurt.

Izuku looked at Zero for guidance, but was met with a steady frown. He sighed, said goodnight, and left Zero to walk home alone.

Zero laid in his bed. He was mentally tired, and felt both frustrated and sorry for Izuku. After all, Izuku had gotten no points, despite his amazing new strength. It would be hard to go to his first ever school without him. And it sucked even more because U.A. was Izukus dream school, and he had probably taken that from him.

With a sigh, Zero closed his eyes. With his objective looming over him , he couldn't shake the anxiety he felt. It wasn't until his mind drifted off into sleep that he forgot about all his troubles.


End file.
